Moving Forward
by SaiyuriSatomi
Summary: A powerful bender, and companion of the Avatar and his companions is abandoned by the very same. Finding that it is easier to be in silence then around others, they isolate themselves, while trading in town, they are kidnapped from an Earth Region in turmoil where most of the missing are never seen again. What will become of this young soul? How will this war end? What is the cost?


I stared out at the sunset. I had never realized how beautiful it was, even though its power ebbed in my bones. Even in the warmth of the evening I had never felt the cold so profoundly in my veins. The darkness wrapping so tightly around my heart; it had become broken, and I no longer cared to try and mend the pieces. I was twenty three now, and I realized everyone I had ever loved and known had lied to me. How stupid could I be, a simpleton could see, the fool was always me, so willing to believe in words others said. I looked out at the sun as it sunk finally beneath the thick blanket of clouds, the words ringing in my ears even though the others had left hours ago. I stood upon the mountain top, and stared out, feeling so empty, but so free. There was nothing now, forcing me to hold on, to cling what was always out of reach. I felt the wind blow and looked to the east. There was nothing to go back to there, and there was nothing for me to remain here. I slowly moved down the mountain side. My feet did the thinking as my mind went deep into the past. I stopped at a watering hole and climbed onto a low hanging rock. I knelt over the edge and looked at my face. My pale skin, my long black hair, my glowing amber eyes I was repulsed and slapped the water as if it had offended me. I took the dagger I was given as a small child and grabbed my thick mane of hair, pulling it all into a fist I hovered over the water once more and began to cut it away, it was uneven and shaggy but I didn't have any desire to ever be recognized again. I then changed out of my clothes and into more suitable attire. I stared down at my reflection, and closed my eyes a moment, saying a small prayer, and I then stood and left everything I was behind, my name, my bloodline and my most precious possessions. There was no point to hold onto the past that held no future. I walked silently and slowly, days turning to weeks, and weeks to months, soon it was winter, and the frost bit at my eyes, frost gathering on my obsidian lashes. I knelt and studied the tracks of the large deer I followed. It was heavy, old and slow. I could harvest its pelt for money from traders, and I needed the meat. I soon saw the herd lying under a band of low lying branches to get away from the howling wind. I only cared to hunt with a bow and arrow, hunting with a bow and arrow, made trading the pelts away with travelers I encountered much easier, it didn't damage the pelt as much as most weapons. I stood and took aim, I felt a hint of sadness at seeing such a beautiful animal fall, and when I descended upon him, I kiss its cheek, and soothed it as it slipped into the afterlife. I said a soundless thanks prayer, for its sacrifice, and that I would bury its bones so it could get to the afterlife safely. I honored my word and built a make shift shelter nearby, I skinned it and hoisted the pelt over a branch to freeze so I could carry it easier, I took the meat and began to cook, noting small animals skitter about. I looked at a small lemur and it seemed to act like it knew I would give it food. I smiled at it and offered it a nice chunk of cooked meat; it seemed delighted to accept my gift. I looked over the fields, the long grass covered by the snow, and the trees bent giving way to the hard wind. I brought my fire inside and build a wall with the low branches they served well as a shield. I rested the night, and moved out the next day. I never stayed in the same area for more than a couple of days. I knew I would have to make trade with a city soon, I needed more supplies such as a new knife, the deer antler knives were only good for so long, and I needed more fire starting material. I moved through the mountains and soon spring was here, I woke each morning, early, to the sound of singing birds. Spring turned to burning summer and finally my supplies had run dry. I headed south, toward an earth kingdom, not one of the safest regions anymore. The war was worse than it had ever been now, and every nation was at violent war, enslaving the locals and kidnappings were all over the place, usually none of the missing were ever found or seen again. I walked down a path and paused, this seemed so familiar. I looked at the ground, the red leaves, just turning, bedded the ground, and the wind was cool. I looked out over the ridge, and saw what used to be a Dam. I turned and walked toward the edge slowly. There was something very familiar, and something very wrong. My mind was screaming, and my hands trembled, when a memory I had blocked came back to me, so many innocent lives had been washed away. I turned away immediately and ran through the forest, as fast as my legs could carry me, running from my past. I came to an abrupt stop and looked up. Ram-shackled tree houses, broken rope bridges, and frayed nets lined the trees. I ran to the east and soon realized something was very different, there was a massive stone wall, many feet high, a large city, it had been so long since I had seen such a city, when I traveled with the others, it seemed like they were everywhere. I entered quietly, I kept my hood up and my bow at the ready, I moved through the market buying supplies to go back out, I no longer had desire to talk to people, nor did I. Our trading was silent, and the only noise was the coins lining their wallets. When I was ready I turned back and noticed some one was following me. I strung my bow and whirled around, pointing the arrow point blank in his face. He was an earth nation guard. He demanded to know my business in the city, though I gave no answer. I held my bow steady and by eyes stared through him. He glared back at me neither of us budging, when everything went black.


End file.
